A Fate Averted
by Casa Circe
Summary: Major AU Cheesy Crackfic. Ten years ago, the life of a young prince was saved by a princess who happened to be passing by, a simple act of kindness that will have far-reaching consequences. Will love prevail against the odds? Folken/Eries
1. Prologue

A Fate Averted

DISCLAIMER: _The Vision of Escaflowne _is not legally mine. If it was, Folken and Eries would have been together.

_NOTE: Remember that Folken/Eries chapter story I planned to write after "No Such Luck"? This isn't it. This is a huge crackfic that bubbled up from my crazy imagination that would not let me go. While there will be chapters for this (for the sake of a better organized story), it is only a one-shot and all these short chapters shall be posted at the same time._

_I hope you enjoy this whimsical little piece, starting from an unlikely premise into a full-blown story. It's also quite fast paced since it was supposed to be a one-shot and I didn't want to dwell on it so much. It's random but please do let me know how you find it. _

PROLOGUE

Everything was still now, so still and quiet.

A soft breeze blew against the trees and all was lit up by the rays of sunlight.

And he lay there, bloody and trembling, breathing his last, and thinking about how he had failed more than just a succession ritual.

"I'm sorry, father, mother, Van."

He had let them all down. He had let Fanelia down. He was not worthy of becoming king.

The dragon had left quite some time ago, left him alone to die. And as he remembered the look in the creature's eyes as it had faced him, he came to understand something that generations of crown princes probably never reaized.

But it was too late. That valuable lesson would have to go un-learned, passed from this world along with his frail body and soul.

Everything was beginning to blur, and he felt life ebbing away from him.

He was thankful to be able to die here, on the ground of his native land, amidst the beauty of nature, the beauty he would never see again.

As he closed his eyes to rest, something disrupted the silence. A voice.

"I think he's still breathing. Hurry," the stranger shouted.

He could not get up but he felt someone kneel down beside him.

The face of a young girl with emerald eyes and golden hair, gazing at him in worry and concern.

Was he hallucinating? Was this what death was like? And yet, he was still aware of pain. He must still be alive.

"Sir, sir, can you hear me," she cried frantically.

He managed to make some soft noise in way of a response. The girl looked extremely relieved.

"Don't worry," she said gently, "help has arrived. You're safe now."

He could not believe what he was hearing. It was too good to be true.

"Hold on," she urged him as he began to lose consciousness.

"Hold on."


	2. Chapter 1

A Fate Averted

DISCLAIMER: _The Vision of Escaflowne _is not legally mine. If it was, Folken and Eries would have been together.

CHAPTER ONE

Was it all just a dream? Or maybe a vision?

As his eyes snapped open, Folken Lacour de Fanel knew the answer.

For as he was surrounded by the warm embrace of his mother and younger brother, he knew that he had been rescued from certain death. His wounds had been tended to and he was lying in the comfort of his room. All was well.

"Oh, my son," Varie Fanel whispered with relief, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks, "you're awake at last. We were so worried!"

"Brother!" the young Van Fanel cried as he welcomed Folken back home. The boy had jumped excitedly on his older brother's bed and now his mother was telling him to be careful not to hit any of Folken's injuries.

The older prince smiled at all the attention and felt extremely happy to be with his family again. But as his mother and brother fussed over him, Folken noticed someone else in the room.

A young girl walked towards the door as carefully as she could. In an instant, he remembered that she had been the last thing he had seen before losing consciousness, and hers had been the voice telling him to hold on.

"Wait," he called out to her and she stopped in her tracks.

She turned to face him shyly. He did not know what else to say to her.

"Forgive me," she said, "I do not mean to intrude on a private family moment."

At the sound of the girl's voice, Varie and Van recalled themselves and the queen was quickly at the girl's side.

"Don't be ridiculous, my dear," the queen told the other girl gently, taking her hand and leading her back towards Folken, "my family is indebted to you for its current happiness. You are no stranger here."

"But how rude of me to forget, I believe introductions are in order," Varie said rather formally, "Princess Eries Aston of Asturia, this is my oldest son, Folken Lacour de Fanel."

Folken managed a small bow as Eries curtsied properly.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance," they said simultaneously.

"Princess Eries saved you from the dragon!" Van piped in, eager to contribute to the conversation.

They all laughed at such an explanation of the events.

"Then it seems," Folken replied with a smile, looking at the girl, "that she is the braver warrior."

"You are mistaken," Eries answered quickly, meaning to clear up the misunderstanding, "my ship was flying low over Fanelian forests when I happened to gaze down and notice that someone seemed injured on the ground. And I refused to continue our journey without being of some help. I confess, it was rather meddlesome of me."

"But it is due to your meddling that I now have my life back," Folken told her gravely, "and for that, you have my deepest and sincerest gratitude."

"And that of all Fanelia as well," Varie added.

Eries accepted their gratitude with some shyness, saying that it was not necessary and that she had merely done what any concerned person would have.

"But you do not know what potential danger there was in those woods," Folken explained gravely, "there was always the risk of the dragon returning to cause harm on you."

"My companions had warned me of that," Eries answered, "but I was adamant and walked ahead of them, so they had no choice but to make sure _I _was safe."

"You are quite extraordinary, princess," Folken replied in admiration, "to put yourself at risk for a stranger in need, I assure you, that is a rare quality."

"I know," she answered wisely, "and I had to argue a great deal with the captain and with my retainers before we could even land. But young though I am, I made a resolution never to turn my back on people who need me."

Folken marveled at her account of his rescue. For such a young person, she already possessed the virtues of a great adult. She had defied all the rules imposed upon her because of her youth, to be able to do what she thought was right.

But of course, her being royalty helped a lot in being authoritative.

Later on, his mother would explain to him that she was the second of three princesses of Asturia. Without even meeting the other two, Folken felt certain that Eries would make a great queen for her country.

"Simply extraordinary," the prince couldn't help but repeat, causing the young princess to blush slightly.


	3. Chapter 2

A Fate Averted

DISCLAIMER: _The Vision of Escaflowne _is not legally mine. If it was, Folken and Eries would have been together.

CHAPTER TWO

Queen Varie wrote to King Aston to allow his daughter to lengthen her stay in Fanelia, so that the queen would have more opportunity of thanking her. Being engrossed with other matters of state, the king readily obliged and Eries was able to stay in Fanelia for several more weeks.

In that time, the young princess grew very dear to the royal family as they showered her with gifts and attention that even as a princess in Asturia, she never received. She enjoyed their company and was glad to be able to spend more time in that beautiful country.

Being an older sister herself, she knew just how to get along with young Prince Van. Having lost her mother at a young age, Eries also greatly valued the time she spent with the gentle queen who treated her like a daughter.

Then, of course, there were the time she spent in pleasant conversation with the elder prince, who was quickly recovering from his injuries. They discovered that they shared a lot in common, ideas, principles, and even habits. They became great friends and resolved to keep in touch with one another when Eries inevitably returned to Asturia.

But there were still some serious matters to be resolved in Fanelia. Prince Folken had not yet fully recovered from all his injuries and he was already being pressured to re-take the succession ritual or else relinquish his claim to the throne. Fanelia was still in need of a king.

There were many debates held on the matter with Queen Varie, of course, protesting to such a risky endeavour. Being too young and a foreigner, Princess Eries was not allowed to join such councils but she frequently voiced her own disapproval of repeating the dragon-slaying ritual. Only the royal family and all those close to them appreciated such opinions. The fact remained that Fanelia had no official king (according to tradition) and since Folken had not died during the ritual, he was being given a second chance.

Folken tried his best to hear both sides and thought very carefully on the matter before giving any answer. The only time he chose to speak was when Princess Eries was mentioned.

"This time, we have to make sure that no meddlesome princess will arrive to sabotage the task," a minister had commented.

"Leave the princess out of this," Folken had spoken, with surprising authority.

"If it wasn't for her interference, you could have completed the ritual," the other argued.

"If it wasn't for her interference, I would not be alive today," Folken rebutted, putting an end to the discussion.

But Folken knew how much tradition mattered in his country and how important it was for him to be legitimized as the king. He also remembered what he had learned from the fight and after giving it some more thought, he figured out a way to earn his right to the throne without having to suffer the same predicament as before. He would succeed this time, even if he only had one arm.

He spoke privately to his mother on the matter and while she was initially against taking such risks, she trusted in her son's judgment and gave him her blessing.

"I trust you, Folken," she had said, "just promise that you'll come back to us alive."

He promised, and she reluctantly agreed to his plan.

Preparations were made for the second dragon-slaying ritual, and everyone in Fanelia was anxious about what would happen.

"Be strong, brother," a teary-eyed Van told Folken, "good luck!"

Folken ruffled his brother's hair affectionately and reassured him.

The most reluctant to see him go was his rescuer. Eries frowned at him as Folken approached her to take his leave. But she knew that arguing was futile. Folken could not be dissuaded. He was quite determined.

"How can you let him go like this?" Eries had asked Varie days before.

"It is difficult to explain it right now," the queen had replied, "but I have faith in my son. You should believe in him, too."

The princess raised her emerald eyes to his.

"I didn't save your life only for you to throw it away so carelessly," she scolded him.

"I know," he replied calmly.

"You had better not waste it this time."

"I shall return in three days. You have my word."


	4. Chapter 3

A Fate Averted

DISCLAIMER: _The Vision of Escaflowne _is not legally mine. If it was, Folken and Eries would have been together.

CHAPTER THREE

Three days passed and as promised, Folken returned triumphantly, a red energist in his hand. He raised it up for all to see and loud cheers were heard from the crowd that had gathered to await his return.

His mother and brother greeted him with joy, both being unable to sleep well from all their worrying. And he was likewise greeted with a teary smile by his dear friend, Eries of Asturia.

"I see you are a man of your word, King Folken of Fanelia," she congratulated him earnestly.

Folken smiled brightly at her and thanked her.

"I could not have managed it without you," he told her.

But before they could have any proper conversation, the new king of Fanelia was whisked away by his subjects, who were all in a festive mood.

No one begrudged him his victory, even if it was a second attempt. After all, he managed to complete the task with only one arm, and that was commendable. It was an unquestionable sign that he was indeed meant to rule.

Van joined in cheering loudly for his older brother and boasted of Folken's bravery wherever he went. Queen Varie and Princess Eries followed the parade of well-wishers in relieved gladness. The lady took the princess' hands in her own and expressed her gratitude at how things had turned out.

The next days passed in a flurry with all the preparations for the coronation ceremony. Eries had been allowed to stay long enough to attend this but she was urged to return immediately after.

It was a simple, traditional formality, just publicly announcing Folken as the king of Fanelia. All citizens of that small country had gathered to witness this momentous event.

Varie and Van watched with pride as Folken was sworn in, attired in full army regalia. As soon as the ceremony was concluded, more festivities commenced and the royal family managed to excuse themselves long enough to properly bid farewell to their honored guest.

"Are you sure you cannot stay any longer?" Folken asked with regret. He had not had the time to speak with her at length for the past few days, and he knew that he would miss her company.

"I'm afraid my father has written to me to hurry back home," she answered sadly, "and I am sorry to leave so soon, but I have to. Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"After all you've done for us," Queen Varie replied, "it is we who should be thanking you."

"I'm going to miss you, Princess Eries!" Van cried, not masking his sadness at her departure, "be sure to come and visit us again soon!"

Eries smiled gently at the young prince. Folken felt rather embarrassed by such an outburst but realized that Van had just voiced exactly how he himself felt about Eries' leaving.

"I will try my best," she replied honestly, "although after this unexpected side trip, Father might not let me leave Asturia for quite some time."

"Well, you take care," Queen Varie said, "and you have our eternal gratitude."

"Before you go, there is something I would like to give you," Folken said suddenly.

"That really won't be necessary," Eries protested gently, "you've already sent a ship load of presents for me and my family. I'm sure my father will soon forgive me after he sees all the goodies I'm bringing back for him."

"But this is my gift to you alone," Folken said gravely, while handing her a golden chain with a pendant in the shape of a dragon with glimmering ruby eye.

"It's beautiful," Eries said in wonder. Queen Varie looked at her elder son proudly.

"A small token of my gratitude," Folken told her with a smile, "I would have wanted to give you the dragon energist but I'm not allowed to. It's yours as much as mine, you know."

"Now, THAT would be too much, indeed," Eries protested with a small laugh.

She accepted the necklace with delight and thanked Folken earnestly.

"Eries Aria Aston," Varie said, bowing slightly (with her two sons following suit, although Van did not quite understand what was going on), "Fanelia shall forever remember your contribution to this country, and we shall never forget what you've done for our family."

"And neither shall I forget you," Eries answered shyly, returning the bow cordially.

She was sorry to go, and as she waved good-bye to them from her ship, Eries hoped that she would have the chance to return to Fanelia someday.


	5. Chapter 4

A Fate Averted

DISCLAIMER: _The Vision of Escaflowne _is not legally mine. If it was, Folken and Eries would have been together.

_NOTE: Forgive the cheesiness._

CHAPTER FOUR

Five years passed, and no such chance came.

As soon as Eries returned to Asturia, and as soon as her father had seen the value in her little escapade in the form of a strong and lasting alliance with Fanelia, he let her go with only a short reprimand. He even congratulated her at having been such an effective diplomat even at such a young age.

But there would be no more trips to neighboring countries as she had to focus on her duties as a princess. Being the obedient daughter that she was, Eries made no protests and watched her life follow its predestined course.

As the years passed she received many letters and presents from her friends from Fanelia, maintaining a close correspondence with Queen Varie. Eries and Folken didn't write to each other since it was considered inappropriate.

But though she had not been able to visit Fanelia, she had been able to see him occasionally when he made official visits to Palas. King Aston welcomed any ally readily although he did not think much of the one-armed king of Fanelia.

And Eries' interaction with her friend had been limited at best, since her father did not encourage it too much and since Aston made sure to keep her busy during Folken's visits. She knew why but she never wanted to confront her father about it, since she was avoiding any unnecessary conflict with him.

The reason Aston belittled Fanelia so much was because of the new direction it had taken under its new king. While it was more prosperous as ever, Fanelia was had become a pacifist country, with a king more eager to negotiate than to go to battle. Folken had adopted a very diplomatic line of policies for his country which many of the other kingdoms considered weak and cowardly but which was in fact effective and progressive. But the other rulers, Aston included, were too pig-headed to see reason in this unconventional approach to government.

After all, for a country whose very succession ritual was rooted in violence to suddenly revert to peace-inclined policies, seemed rather suspicious. But Folken had managed to single-handedly (literally and figuratively) revolutionize the system and his detractors had all disappeared when he proved in the span of a few short years that he was the most efficient leader his country had ever had.

But it was another thing to convince his allies of his own credibility. In particular, Folken wanted King Aston to understand his way of thinking. At first, the king of Fanelia had believed that his eagerness sprung from the fact that Asturia would be the most economically and politically advantageous.

But after his most recent visit to Palas, where he was once again denied an audience with the second princess, Folken realized that his motives were quite personal.

He consulted his mother about the matter and she smiled knowingly at him.

"I've been waiting for us to have this conversation for quite some time," she told her surprised son.

"What do you mean?" he asked incredulously.

"You're in love with Princess Eries," she said simply.

He did not bother denying it.

"Is it really that obvious?" he asked shyly.

"Not to everyone, don't worry," she answered with a reassuring laugh, "I've known it for quite some time, probably even before you realized it yourself."

"And are you pleased with my choice?" he asked with slight nervousness. But he had no reason to feel so.

"My dear Folken," Varie replied with a soft laugh, "nothing would make me happier than to see you together. I am extremely fond of that girl." 

"What should I do, then?"

"Well, while seeking her father's approval is necessary, especially considering both your ranks and positions, I think the more important matter to ascertain is _her _approval of you."

"You're right. I have been rather presumptuous," Folken admitted, "and I certainly have no intention of dragging her into an arrangement she does not consent to."

"Exactly," his mother replied proudly, "now, if I were you, I wouldn't waste any time."

So he didn't.

--

A fortnight later, the King of Fanelia managed to finally have an audience with the second princess of Asturia. He had planned his visit strategically, and arrived when he knew that King Aston was busy negotiating a match for his eldest daughter in the Duchy of Freid.

So the person left in charge of the kingdom was no other than Princess Eries herself.

She welcomed her friend with a warm smile and also enjoyed the opportunity of being able to speak with him without restraint. She had missed their conversations and she longed to say how much she approved of his policies as king.

Though his approach was far from traditional, it was effective, and he managed to prevent harm from befalling his people. She greatly admired that.

For the first few days, they enjoyed each other's company and spoke together of many different things. The more time Folken spent with her, the deeper his love and admiration grew although he could not tell from her expressions if she returned his affections.

Her manner was engaging and yet guarded, and while it was clear that she liked him a great deal, there was nothing to immediately imply that she was in love with him.

For her part, she took care not to betray any of her emotions. She was battling with what she felt for the young king, with the knowledge of her father's disapproval constantly hanging above her. She was still not sure if she could risk so much for the sake of her personal feelings.

After a few days, Folken decided to cut to the chase.

"I will no longer waste our time in idle chatter, princess," he began gravely, "I must tell you the real reason why I have come here."

She waited apprehensively and silently.

"I must speak plainly, my dear Princess Eries," he told her with gentle but powerful sincerity, "I've loved you for quite some time, and I know now that the greatest honor I can ever receive would be your consenting to be my wife."

Eries colored at this declaration but saw in his eyes that he was serious. She had somehow been expecting this, and inwardly, she had dreamed of it, but she was still afraid of the consequences. And she wanted to be sure of him, as well.

"King Folken, do take care with your words," she replied calmly, "for such things are not to be taken lightly."

"I assure you I am perfectly serious," he told her gravely, although her response had surprised him.

He had believed there to be only two possible answers to such a declaration, but Eries was clearly as extraordinary as she had always been.

"I know that you think highly of me and so do I of you," she said, struggling with her words, "but I also know that perhaps my saving your life may have had some influence on the matter."

At that moment, he understood her doubt and confusion and made to reassure her of his absolute sincerity.

"My dear princess, do give me some credit," he told her with a smile, "I am not such a fool as to mistake gratitude for love."

She looked at him long and carefully. But he saw that she no longer looked worried.

"I will always be grateful for your saving my life," Folken told her, "but that is not the sole basis for my love for you. I love the person whom I have come to know these past five years, the extraordinary, brave, beautiful princess who has no qualms about fighting for what she believes is right."

Eries blushed even more furiously as she listened to such praise. She felt like she didn't deserve it, and she looked away shyly.

Folken sighed but understood her distress.

"Forgive me," he apologized, "I did not mean to pressure you. I do not expect any definite answer from you at this moment, but it would be a comfort to know, I mean.."

At this point, it was the king's turn to be shy and modest and Eries looked at him with curious amusement.

"Do I dare," he began uncertainly, "may I hold on to any hope that someday, when you are ready, you may return my feelings?"

And with the next two words, she put an end to his misery.

"You may."


	6. Chapter 5

A Fate Averted

DISCLAIMER: _The Vision of Escaflowne _is not legally mine. If it was, Folken and Eries would have been together.

_Note: This was fun to write. But I hope it isn't too implausible._

CHAPTER FIVE

Although the engagement was not yet set in stone, Eries had given Folken encouragement enough for him to make further arrangements for the future.

He had had to return to Fanelia soon after their conversation. But on his next visit to Asturia, he made sure to immediately call on King Aston to seek his blessing.

The older king frowned as he listened to the Fanelian's proposal. Aston had tried to avoid such an unpleasant conversation but it was necessary.

He was not afraid of inciting the ire of a king who refused to go to war. There was no risk involved in rejecting Folken's request. But Folken did not feel threatened by the king's disapproval.

The young king proved determined in his suit and so King Aston decided to take another approach.

"So it seems you will not be persuaded to do otherwise than what you have already planned?" the old king asked.

Folken nodded resolutely.

"For as long as the princess will have me, I see no reason for us not to be married," Folken said.

"And you are convinced that you can offer her a good life?"

"I shall do everything in my power to provide for her."

"But what if I told you, that should the two of you insist on going against my will, she, and she alone, will have to suffer the consequences."

Folken flinched slightly at this and the older king decided sinisterly to set his trap.

"I am sure Princess Eries will not enter into anything that she is not fully aware of."

"You are correct. I know my daughter well enough to know that she would risk everything, and sacrifice everything, for someone she truly loved. And if she has truly agreed to marry you, then she shall indeed do so."

Folken frowned at this.

"What are you talking about?" the young king asked suspiciously.

"I am simply saying that if my daughter shall choose to disobey me, she shall have to be punished, and her penalty shall be to lose her rank and position and to be banished forever from Asturia."

Folken's eyes widened at this. He had not expected the king to be quite so cruel. But he could also see that Aston was perfectly serious and Folken knew what that man was capable of.

"She shall not want for position or power in my kingdom, small though it is, for she shall be its queen," Folken argued, hoping to end the matter.

But clearly, King Aston had prepared for such a response.

"Yes, but she would still be banished, never to be welcomed into the land where she was born and raised," the king elaborated.

Folken fell silent, his brow knitted in thought. King Aston smiled. The young man had taken the bait, and there was one blow left to deal.

"If you love her as much as you say you do," the king said slyly, "would you really make her a stranger to her own country, to her own family, just for your own, selfish happiness?"

--

Several days later, Eries received a short letter from Folken, simply stating that he was releasing her from all obligations to him, and that he would trouble her no more.

She was shocked at such an outcome and wondered at what could possibly have effected such a radical change of heart. And as hurt as she was by this sudden revelation, she had her suspicions on who the culprit was.

One night, while Eries was having dinner with her father, the king raised the topic of an arranged marriage for her.

"Your king of Fanelia has relinquished all claims for you," the king told his daughter, "do not waste your regrets on him. He was clearly not deserving of your attention."

Eries simply sipped her vino in silence.

"I am considering several more suitable matches for you, my dear," the king continued, "such as the Strategos of the Zaibach Empire, for instance. Though he is quite older than you, I'm sure an alliance with that empire shall bring you much prestige indeed."

Eries looked at him sharply and shook her head. King Aston frowned.

"Do not be a fool, Eries," her father admonished her, "he is not as virtuous as you think he is."

Seeing that his daughter still refused to react, Aston decided to fuel the fire.

"Perhaps he did not believe that you were as advantageous a match as he initially thought," Aston argued.

"I do not believe it," the princess replied at last, "he is not that kind of person."

"Then how will you explain his immediately dropping the prospect of marrying you as soon as I told him that he would not get any dowry whatsoever?"

Eries said nothing. She knew Folken better than that and she was certain that he would have a much better reason for what he had done. She just needed to find out what.

"You should thank me, you know," King Aston continued smugly, "for exposing that sanctimonious king for the fraud that he was."

Eries rose from her seat abruptly.

"I think you are mistaken about him, father," she said as she took her leave, "you would not know how to understand someone so completely unlike you."

Aston frowned as he watched her walk away. But after a few steps, she turned slightly to face him.

"And besides," she added coldly, "all credit for being a fraud must go to you."


	7. Chapter 6

A Fate Averted

DISCLAIMER: _The Vision of Escaflowne _is not legally mine. If it was, Folken and Eries would have been together.

CHAPTER SIX

"I believe you owe me an explanation."

Folken whirled around in surprise and found himself face-to-face with Princess Eries. The young king looked in puzzlement from her serene expression to the sheepish face of Dryden Fassa, who shrugged at him.

What had started out as a meeting for economic agreement with one of the richest merchants on Gaea had turned out to be an unexpected confrontation. This was more than Folken had bargained for.

"What can I say?" the merchant replied with a sly grin, "I owed her a favor. Now, I think I ought to leave the two of you to sort things out."

The young scholar took his leave and only Folken and Eries remained in Dryden's library.

For the next few moments, there was naught but an uncomfortable silence between them. But sooner or later one would have to overcome the awkwardness.

There was no anger in her face, only curiosity. Folken had been dreading this moment, although he never expected it to come so soon.

"I know that I can offer no satisfactory excuse for my despicable actions," the young man began, "and you are perfectly entitled to hate me."

"That isn't good enough, Lord Folken," the princess replied, "I know what my father told you, and I know that you never do anything that is against your own sense of right."

Folken said nothing to this, but he could feel her green eyes prying into his mind, trying to find answers.

"I want to know why you severed all ties between us so suddenly," Eries asked, in a tone of slight urgency, "I want to prove that my father was entirely wrong about you."

Folken looked at her in surprise. The last time he remembered seeing her this distressed was when she was trying to persuade him not to face the dragon again. He sighed and realized there was no point concealing anything from the serene but headstrong princess.

"I did not want to be a burden to you, to cause you any pain," he said.

"I don't understand," she answered with a frown.

"Your father threatened to disown and banish you if you agreed to marry me, to cut you off forever from your family and your country. And you and I both know that he is capable of doing all that. I could not ask you to make such a sacrifice for me."

"And you would be willing to take me if I was stripped of all my power and position?"

"Of course, I would. I love you and accept you no matter what your circumstances."

"And risk the disapproval of your own countrymen for such an unsuitable match?"

"I've faced my share of criticism for what I've been doing as king, and I assure you that it would not have been the first time a king defied tradition for the sake of love."

"Yet because my father threatened to put me at a disadvantage, you chose to let me go, without even consulting me about such a thing?"

"I did not want to burden you with a choice between your family and your future husband. That would be asking too much."

"Only I should be able to decide on that, no one else," Eries answered defiantly, but soon regained her composure. Folken bowed his head in remorse and she knew he was sincere.

"Forgive me," he said softly, "I did not mean to be so presumptuous. I only had your best interests at heart."

Her expression softened and she smiled gently at him.

"I know that now," she told him earnestly, "and you must forgive me for ever doubting you in this matter, even if I knew that father was determined to tear us apart."

Folken shook his head.

"It was a misunderstanding I could have prevented," he answered, "and your father is not wholly to blame for it. For there was one other factor that greatly influenced my decision."

This left Eries completely astounded and she frowned at him in puzzlement. Folken looked sadly back at her and sighed deeply.

"There is something you must know about me, my dear princess," he said gravely, as he began to undo the clasps on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Eries asked incredulously, not knowing what to expect.

But Folken said nothing and simply turned around. And in an instant, two large, shining white wings emerged from his bare back.

Eries' eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth in shock, taking a few steps backward to try and get a hold of herself. For the first few moments, she believed herself to be dreaming. But soon, she realized what stood before her.

"You're…" she began, unable to even mutter the word, as she continued to stare at him.

Folken nodded solemnly.

"My mother is a Draconian," he explained, "and so her blood runs in my veins, the blood of a cursed race."

Shocked though she was, Eries could understand what Folken was thinking. And she managed to overcome her surprise enough to approach him slowly.

"I would never think of either you or your mother as cursed," Eries told him gently, raising a trembling hand to stroke one of his wings, "for to me you are among the kindest and most compassionate people on Gaea."

"Eries," was all Folken managed to say in reply. He could see that she was slightly afraid of him now, and yet, there was also fascination and affection in the way she was looking at him at that moment.

They stood in silence for a few precious moments, both getting used to the new predicament.

"But Eries," Folken spoke again, "I am not like everyone else, I'm a freak, a half-breed. You deserve so much better than me."

"Do not be too hard on yourself, Folken," Eries cried passionately, "you are a better man than all those other self-important idiots who hold power and position in this world. You've done so much good for so many that how can you doubt your own value?"

Folken could not find any counterargument to offer and he knew that any protests would be futile. Her eyes were shining and her tone was authoritative. She would not be swayed.

"You are a good person, Folken Fanel," she told him earnestly, "and, if I had not been so blind to it for so long, I would have told you sooner that you are the best man I have ever known."

She closed her eyes after this outburst and bowed her head to recover. Folken watched her in confused, apprehensive silence.

"I was such a despicable fool to leave you in suspense like that," she cried out, "to make you believe that I did not return your feelings because I was too busy sorting mine out."

Although not very fluently expressed, Eries' message began to seep into Folken's muddled brain, and he felt a sudden surge of warmth and happiness such as which he had never felt before.

"If you could love and accept me for who I am," she said earnestly, "did you not think I was capable of doing the same?"

Suddenly, Eries began undoing the buttons on the front of her high-collared dress and it was Folken's turn to feel surprised and uncomfortable.

"Eries, what are you…?" he asked frantically, not knowing how to react.

But she only opened the dress enough to show a gold chain hanging from her neck with a pendant in the shape of a dragon. She held it out for him to see, and so that she could settle things between them once and for all.

"I wasted so much time doubting my own heart, when I should have realized," she declared with shining eyes and a suppressed smile, "that it has always been yours."


	8. Chapter 7

A Fate Averted

DISCLAIMER: _The Vision of Escaflowne _is not legally mine. If it was, Folken and Eries would have been together.

CHAPTER SEVEN

"I suppose you're going to say," Princess Millerna muttered with a pout, "that I'm going to understand everything when I get older."

The youngest princess of Asturia bewailed the departure of yet another one of her sisters because of marriage. Millerna was beginning to think that a wedding was such a sad and depressing affair, since it causes the separation of families.

"You are mistaken, Millerna, I wasn't going to say that," Eries replied gently, "I was just going to say how much I am going to miss you."

At this, the younger princess could no longer suppress her tears, and she flung her arms around her elder sister's waist, hugging her tightly.

Eries smiled sadly at her sister's reaction to the news, returning the embrace. Eries understood that it must be hard for Millerna to accept another good-bye. But Eries knew that the little girl was strong, and that she would cope well with this separation.

But Eries also wanted to set an example to her sister. It was not like she wanted to encourage rebellion against their father, but she wanted Millerna to see that it was possible for a woman to fight for her own happiness.

In a way, Eries' own difficulties had been similar with Marlene's before the latter's marriage. Both sisters had loved men whom their father did not approve. Marlene eventually gave way to the king's orders while Eries disobeyed.

But Eries still believed that there were more differences between her and Marlene's situation than the results. Her love for Folken was born of a deeper and longer acquaintance, filled with many experiences and trials. They were both more keenly aware of the consequences of their actions, and of the responsibilities they would have to take on. And, even if Aston refused to admit it, theirs would still be a politically advantageous match.

Marlene and Allen had a different kind of love, one that was the result of mutual infatuation and the carefree whims of youth. They were undoubtedly passionate, but they were also more reckless. And in the end, unable to fight enough for their love, they were separated.

Eries bore no ill-will against her older sister, and wished her well. They had very different circumstances now. But upon hearing the news, Marlene secretly sent her congratulations to her sister, wishing her every happiness in the world with her future husband, and praising her for being "stronger than I could ever be."

"But please remember, my love," Eries told Millerna, her hands upon the girl's tear-streaked cheeks, "that even if father sends me away, I will always be your sister. And you will always be welcome to visit me any time father is in a better mood."

Millerna nodded vigorously.

"And as selfish as this all seems," Eries added gravely, "I have not forgotten my duty to my country, and I am not abandoning Asturia. Fanelia has learned a lesson that we too must know if we are to avoid certain destruction. And I hope that father will realize that soon enough. But at least with this royal, albeit unacknowledged, alliance, Fanelia can come to our aid if any trouble comes."

She did not add that with the shadow of war looming over the horizon, especially with the slow but sure growth of the Zaibach Empire, trouble was sure to darken their skies. But she did not wish to frighten her sister.

"I don't…" Millerna began before correcting herself, "I will when I get older, right?"

Eries nodded proudly and gave her sister another tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you, too, sister," Millerna cried.

After Eries and Folken had resolved things between them, they had discussed many things at length before returning to Palas and informing King Aston of their decision. Fortunately, they still had friends in Asturia who supported them in spite of Aston's anger.

Dryden Fassa was one, and he was pleased to have been instrumental in uniting them. The others were those who had great respect for Eries (such as Allen Schezar and his men) and who approved of how Folken was running his country.

During this time, Folken told Eries about how he succeeded in the dragon-slaying ritual the second time. And she was amazed at what she heard. While at first the account seemed unbelievable, she eventually saw the sense in it and admired Folken even more.

"The day you rescued me from death," Folken had explained, "I learned something about the dragon, something generations of Fanelian kings had probably ignored.

I saw that what drew dragons out from the shadows was negative emotion, all the rage and fear we hold in our hearts, it gives them strength and ferocity. And while Fanelia is called the land protected by dragons, it may also easily be destroyed by them.

It was my fear that set the beast upon me but the moment I let go of that, and when I calmly faced my death, the dragon left. And you arrived to save me."

"So how did you get the drag-energist which you presented to your people?" Eries had asked.

"I returned to the woods, but this time, with no fear nor anger in my heart, only a desire for peace," Folken explained, "and it took me one whole day to find the dragon, quietly resting in its lair. It woke up and looked at me curiously. Gathering courage, I spoke to it, and it listened.

It is the destiny of all Fanelian kings to fight, but I wanted to change that, I wanted my country to be built on peace, not violence. It was something I wanted even for the whole of Gaea.

I asked the dragon if I could be granted the right to rule such a country, without having to spill any blood. I didn't really know what to expect. All I knew was that I could not go through with the ritual the same way so many men had done before me.

But the dragon proved to be a wise and noble creature, this time, and it was then that I saw why we called dragons our protectors. I heard its voice for the first time but I was not that surprised.

He agreed with everything I said and commended me for my courage and wisdom. He made me swear to honor all of my words about ruling the country peacefully and prudently. After making such a vow, I watched in shock as the noble creature plucked out its own heart and offered it to me. And since that day, I've been doing my best to keep my promise to the dragon, to try and build a world free of fighting and conflict."

"I have no doubt about your conviction," Eries told him with an encouraging smile.

Remarkable as the whole story was, Eries believed it and more importantly, believed in Folken. She knew that even Asturia could stand to learn a lesson about living in peace and prosperity, just as Fanelia was under Folken's reign. And she hoped that she would make her father understand this as well.

"You're an ambitious idealist, trying to change the world all by yourself," she teased him, "but I think, you can do something wonderful."

"But I won't be alone," he replied with a knowing smile, squeezing her hand affectionately. She returned the gesture.

Eries saw clearly that the world needed more men like Folken, and she felt honored to be able to stand by his side as he realized his vision.


	9. Chapter 8

A Fate Averted

DISCLAIMER: _The Vision of Escaflowne _is not legally mine. If it was, Folken and Eries would have been together.

NOTE: Fun to write and some "borrowed" expressions here and there. And please forgive the cheese and fluff. It's a crackfic.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Needless to say, King Aston was not pleased with how things had turned out with his second daughter and the king of Fanelia.

When Eries informed her father of her decision, he still tried to persuade her to change her mind. But she was obstinate, and he had no choice but to make good on his promise to disinherit and banish her.

Only father and daughter were present when this happened, and Eries faced her fate with a serenity that only further infuriated her father.

"So, you are determined to disobey me?" King Aston asked angrily.

Eries said nothing but bowed her head in acquiescence.

"I had once thought you the most sensible of your sisters," Aston had told her, "and I never expected such rash and irresponsible behavior from you."

"I assure you, Father, that I am still in possession of my senses," Eries answered, "and I am fully prepared to face the consequences of my choice."

"You're being a stupid, stubborn fool," he scolded her, "and you shall dearly regret this decision in time, mark my words."

"Oh, I don't think so, Father," she replied calmly, "this might very well be the best decision I've ever made in my life."

"Foolish, headstrong girl, I'm ashamed of you," Aston cried out furiously, "for all your sense, you've proven to be nothing more than silly, lovesick child."

"There is so much more to it than that, Father," Eries explained, "and this love is one I am more than willing to fight for."

"To the point of abandoning your family and betraying your country," he accused her coldly, his expression livid.

She was taking the whole situation better than he, and that angered him further. Her unperturbed countenance made it clear that she was not going to back down, and as much as he had admired such a characteristic in her before, he was coming to loathe it when it was used against him.

Eries narrowed her eyes at her father but said nothing, expecting such accusations and hurtful words. She knew that beneath his anger at her defiance, he was also sad to see her go. But he was too stubborn and proud to admit it.

But he was also testing her, trying to manipulate her into feeling guilty, and changing her mind at the last moment. She knew such tactics well and had anticipated this approach from her father. He would not reel her in like that.

"As far as I know," she answered with determination, "I am betraying no one. I do this as much for my country as for myself. Your ignoring Fanelia and belittling her king's policies will not do you any good. You must see reason in seeking peace for the world."

"Your beloved king has no doubt brainwashed you into subscribing to his ludicrous line of thinking," the king answered contemptuously, "but you shall not win _me _over. A king who refuses to wage war is a coward."

"And a king who refuses to see what is best for his people is a fool," Eries answered more calmly but with equal gravity, "I may be biased in my beliefs but I am not so blinded by love that I do not still see reason. You must see that Zaibach and these other warmongering countries are poisoning your mind and giving you false hopes."

King Aston frowned at such a response, and refused to give it justice.

"Father, you are a good king, and I know you want what's best for your people," she told him gently although he still stubbornly looked away, "I want to help you, if you would let me."

The old king huffed and looked away. Eries sighed at such a reaction.

"So where is this king of yours for whom you are so eager to give up everything?" Aston said at length.

Folken was summoned from where he had been nervously waiting outside the hall. He immediately walked towards Eries' side to ascertain her state. She nodded reassuringly at him and he sighed with relief.

But not forgetting his manners, the King of Fanelia knelt down and paid respects to his reluctant future father-in-law. Aston did not acknowledge him, but Folken was not offended.

"I hope that it will weigh heavy on your conscience, Fanelia," Aston chided Folken, "that you are the reason that my daughter has been stripped off her fortune and her position at this court."

"My good king Aston," Folken declared solemnly, "you have my word that I shall give your daughter the best life that is within my power to bestow. She shall want for nothing."

"If she suffers in your care, it is none of my concern," the King replied coldly,

"that should be punishment enough for her disobedience."

Folken frowned and was about to defend Eries when she laid a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He restrained himself.

"I am grieved that we are to end on such unfriendly terms," Folken said, "when any alliance should be welcomed at this point."

Aston merely glanced at Folken in disdain, restraining himself enough to not voice his low opinion of Fanelia. But Folken got the message, and was further saddened by it.

"I assure you," the younger king said, "that whatever you may think of me or my kingdom, Fanelia will always honor the bond that our marriage has created, whether or not you acknowledge it."

Folken further said that even if Asturia were to sever its ties with Fanelia on account of Eries' supposed betrayal, Folken would always be ready to come to Asturia's aid if the need arises. He bore the coastal country no ill-will despite the rude treatment he received from its king.

After all, Asturia was also the homeland of the one who would complete his own happiness.

Aston had nothing to say to this and at length, Eries and Folken took their leave of the stubborn old king.

But for all the tension between them, Eries still felt a stab of pain for leaving her father thus. As she and Folken walked towards the double doors of the throne room, the princess paused and turned her face sadly to her father, sitting lonely on his throne.

"I hope that when we meet again someday," she said earnestly, "you will think better of me, father."

Not expecting this, Aston blinked in response. But still being the stubborn old man that he was, he huffed, and looked away.

"That would depend on the manner of our meeting," he muttered gravely.

"Are you all right?" Folken asked in concern.

Eries turned to him and nodded with a smile. He stood beside her as she gazed at Palas, quickly disappearing from view as their ship gained altitude.

Her country, her home.

And for all her seriousness, Eries could not stop her eyes from getting somewhat moist.

Folken clasped her hand in his and squeezed it tightly. He understood that she would feel a little sad about leaving her native land but she was bearing the separation quite admirably, as she always did.

It had been quite a challenge for them to board the ship as the ladies-in-waiting had some trouble extracting a sobbing Millerna from her sister's arms. Even after the conversations the sisters had to prepare the young girl for this day, Millerna still found it difficult to say good-bye.

But things were settled in time, and promises to write constantly were made (although Eries was not sure her father would allow any letter of hers to reach her sister.) Eries decided that she and Folken would have to find a subtler way of keeping in touch with Millerna, especially now that Eries was banished.

Folken gazed at his future bride with even more admiration and affection. She never ceased to amaze him, and as he thought about the whole duration of their acquaintance and all they had gone through together, he realized just how lucky he was to have her.

"Thank you," he whispered earnestly.

She looked at him in slight puzzlement.

"For what?" she asked with an amused smile.

"Everything," was all he could manage in reply, "first, I owe my life to you, and now, my happiness. I feel as if meeting you was my salvation from an unspeakably dark and terrible fate."

Eries smiled at him affectionately, diverted by his sudden seriousness.

"If I had known you were going to be this sentimental," she teased, "I might have had some second thoughts."

Folken smiled at her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Although they had gone through so much trouble to be together, they now had even more to look forward to, a whole lifetime, in fact.

As Eries mused on her current circumstances, she also realized how lucky she was to have had such an opportunity for happiness. She was leaving behind a life that threatened to be monotonous and constrained.

And though she felt sad at having to be at a distance from her sisters, she knew that they would have eventually had to part anyway, when their father chose to marry them off to whoever political ally he thought most appropriate. Instead of a cold and formal court, she had another family waiting for her, and she felt all of a sudden eager to see Varie's gentle face again, and to see how much Prince Van had grown.

"I'm grateful to you, too," she told Folken earnestly, "for loving me."

"How could I not?" he replied immediately, "you're only the most extraordinary person I've ever met. I wasn't about to let you slip away."

Eries laughed at this answer, and gazed in admiration at the king. He was just as handsome as he was when she first saw him, and she mischievously thought that this might have been the reason she had been drawn to him in the first place. But all kidding aside, he was so much more to her now.

"But you are as much my rescuer as I was to you," she said, placing a hand softly on the side of his face, "you saved me from a life of constraint and regret."

He took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it.

"I cannot take all credit for that," he answered, "you made that choice on your own."

"Well, that's true," she replied, "but you presented me with a most desirable alternative to how my life would have played out. And I would be happy to spend my whole life helping you radically change the fate of the world, Folken Fanel."

"That's good to know," he replied with a smile, "Eries Aston."

But no more words needed to be spoken. The young king of Fanelia leaned forward and kissed his future bride, as they made their way home and towards a blissful future together.


	10. Epilogue

A Fate Averted

DISCLAIMER: _The Vision of Escaflowne _is not legally mine. If it was, Folken and Eries would have been together.

_NOTE: This marks the end of this crazy multi-chapter mega-oneshot crackfic. Hope you liked it nevertheless._

_Just a crazy idea that started from the whole "what if Eries had somehow saved Folken ten years ago" which evolved into this silly thing, probably because there aren't enough Folken/Eries stories to suit my fancy._

_I am not naming their kids. I'm really bad at giving names to original characters. This is, after all, just an epilogue. So let's just leave it at the fact that there are little Aston-Fanels running around._

_This bit is actually the comedic part, the part where I kind of not make the conflict of the series happen. That's why it's a crackfic, after all. It was so much fun to not so subtly insert some of my political comments and other crazy ideologies into this mix. This is not the Gaea we have known._

_Still, I hope you somehow enjoyed this piece and I would dearly love a review. _

EPILOGUE

"Sister!"

Millerna smiled cheerfully as she alighted from the levi-ship. It was not her first visit to Fanelia since her sister's marriage but she always eagerly looked forward to seeing her family there.

The youngest princess was greeted eagerly by her nephew and niece, who tugged at her skirt excitedly. The flustered aunt held their hands affectionately and allowed herself to be led to their mother, who welcomed her sister with a warm embrace.

As it turned out, it only three years for King Aston to think better of his second daughter. He retracted her banishment and allowed Millerna to visit her sister in Fanelia. The reasons were not exactly clear, but there were many theories on why the stubborn old king changed his mind.

First was the decline of the Zaibach Empire, and the eventual descent into madness of Emperor Dornkirk, all of whose plans were frustrated by his lack of competent scientists and diplomats. His four generals had taken a very aggressive stance against the other countries, which Asturia, Daedalus, and other allies refused to honor.

Folken had spoken in an international council earlier, warning against Zaibach's desire for war and violence, and urging the allies to see through Dornkirk's deception. While the king of Fanelia had acknowledged the nobility of the emperor's motives, Folken still argued against using war as a way of ending war. He seemed strangely enlightened and so passionate about his purpose, that the leaders of the other nations paid attention.

What contributed to his influence was the support of many of his friends who agreed with his ideas. There were merchants like Dryden Fassa, who understood that war was never a profitable undertaking. The Duke of Freid likewise stood by the young king, and not just because they were linked by marriage.

Another ally was the Heavenly Knight Allen Schezar who always had suspicions about Zaibach ever since a wounded dog-man soldier showed up at the knight's door, having rescued Allen's younger sister from a terrible fate. The stranger did not live long enough to give the details of what happened, and the young girl seemed not to remember what had happened to her. But Allen somehow sensed Zaibach was Celena Schezar's kidnapping.

It also helped that Fanelia was a shining example of how peaceful ways of ruling could still bring about great prosperity and progress. Folken, who had a natural knack for the scientific arts, focused on developing technology to help people. And with his wife's excellent administrative and diplomatic skills to complement his own, the so-called backwater flourished.

Meanwhile, lacking a skilled and organized Strategos, advanced military technology, and a competent army, Zaibach struggled and fell. Dornkirk supposedly went mad and spent the rest of his days muttering about some "missing elements" crucial to his plans, and lamenting a fate averted. No one really understood what he meant so he spent his final days in frustrated isolation.

More and more leaders of Gaea were seeing the sense in Folken's way of running a country. And others admired him enough for being someone worthy of the love of the most sensible princess of Asturia.

Recognizing all the political benefits of acknowledging his son-in-law and receiving some pressure from other leaders as well, King Aston retracted Eries' banishment, restored her inheritance, and openly welcomed her marriage.

But some also said that the king, for all his appearance of sternness, missed his daughter, and regretted his decision made in anger and resentment. The Aston family was duly reconciled and the sisters frequently visited each other.

After Marlene's death, Millerna would take every opportunity she could to visit Eries in Fanelia. As much as she loved Prince Chid, Millerna was more comfortable in the company of Eries' husband than Marlene's. It also helped that Folken encouraged her to pursue her study of medicine, even if Eries was initially doubtful of this. The older sister eventually supported her as well and Millerna was thankful.

She also became a great friend of Prince Van, who proved to be an excellent swordsman. But lately, he was plagued by strange visions, of a girl seemingly from the Mystic Moon. He and his brother did not know what to make of these, and Balgus dismissed such thoughts as crazy fantasies, but the dreams continued. Van often wondered if he would ever meet the mysterious girl.

Folken and Eries were happier than ever, never anticipating such favorable circumstances to befall them. Their family continued to grow just as Fanelia continued to prosper under their care. Never once did they regret their decision to pursue their love. Their efforts continuously rewarded them.

All was well in Gaea, and as each year passed, the shadow of war faded further and further away.

Much of the world's fate seemed to have changed dramatically all because one day ten years ago, a headstrong princess decided to meddle in an ancient dragon-slaying ritual.


End file.
